Love in All the Wrong Places
by ElleGal
Summary: Senior year in H.S. Boy meets Girl…Boy falls for Girl? Boy already has a Boyfriend—Drama? New Girl comes to school. Girl meets Boy…Boy is gay—Unrequited Love? New Girl has more things in common with a certain Teacher…and it's NOT just Math. LEMON! DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

_**Love in All the Wrong Places**_

**Plot:**

**Senior year in H.S. Boy meets Girl….Boy falls for Girl? But Boy already has a Boyfriend—Drama? Girl comes to new school. Girl meets Boy….Boy is gay—Unrequited Love? Girl has more things in common with a certain Teacher…and it's NOT just Math.**

**I suck at summaries.**

This story is mostly told from second person's point of view, the OC.

Characters involved: Ichigo, Grimmjow, Hisagi, Rukia, Renji, other bleach characters and OC-Jade.

**I don't own BLEACH.**

**

* * *

**

**Saturday—Early Morning Hours, 8:16 A.M. Orange County, CA.**

"Ugh," The boy muttered as he tossed around in his bed, trying to get a few more hours of sleep. "Fuck this. It's too damn hot to sleep," he admitted in defeat as he rose from his bed.

"Ichigo, get up! Breakfast is ready," he heard his younger sister call from downstairs.

"Yeah," he shouted back, as he ran his hands through his slightly long neck length hair. He decided to let it grow out over summer break to try, 'something new' he stated to his friends a while back. He recently decided to keep it the look since he gave him a certain edge—almost rocker look. _Wait 'til the girls get a look at him when school starts_, he thought.

A scowl came to his face at the thought of school, "Fuck my life. Why does summer have to go by so fast?"

August has finally faded away. September has started and that meant summer vacation is nearing its wonderful end; fall is just around the corner. It's the time that all students dread—the ill-fated start of the new school year. But for seniors it meant the countdown of the beginning of a whole new start at life. Ichigo Kurosaki was of them that were eager to get out and grab life by the horns. He was so tired of the clearly overrated, played-out, dramas of high school life.

"Best years of life, MY ASS!"

The orange haired boy pulled himself out of bed and started to make his way downstairs to fill his empty stomach with contents. At the table he nibbled on a piece of toast in silence as he listened to his two sisters and father talk about today's ventures. He rolled his eyes and decided against doing anything remotely vigorous since it his last weekend as a free man before school starts.

"So my only son are you going to do anything productive today?" his father questioned the boy before taking a sip of his coffee.

"No. Now shut up. You're giving me a headache." Ichigo replied flatly after deciding to attack his eggs.

Isshin Kurosaki's eyes begin to water as he got up and ran up to hug the colossal portrait of his deceased wife that was in the family room. "Oh, Masaki, do you see how our only son treats his father! Where did I go wrong in raising him?"

"What a pathetic waste of a man." The dark haired teenage twin, Karin stated dully before shoving some bacon in her mouth.

"Oh, Dad, don't cry. You know Ichi didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Yuzu, the sensitive twin with brown hair said. She patted her dad's back, comforting him.

"I-I bet you that nice girl across the street doesn't treat her father li-like dirt." Isshin stuttered out.

Ichigo arched a brow. "What is that old man blabbering about now," his voice filled with confusion.

Yuzu smiled at her older brother. "He's talking about our new neighbors that moved in from across the street."

"They moved in like on Monday. Yuzu baked them cookies and forced dad and I to go over there with her yesterday to welcome them to the neighborhood," Karin eyed her older brother. "You didn't want to come because you were too busy sleeping, remember?"

Ichigo snorted to himself. He pretended to be sleep yesterday in order to avoid welcoming the new family to the block. "Oh, yeah, I was really tired."

Karin rolled her eyes, "Sure you were."

"Mr. and Mrs. Urahara are really extremely nice and their daughter is in the same grade as you and is going to attend your school," Yuzu practically beamed with excitement.

Ichigo scowled, his tone filled with sarcasm, "Oh, how exciting, Yuzu. Thanks for informing me."

_They moved in on Monday…how come I never got a chance to see any of them? Oh, well. It's not like I have been around the house to actually meet them anyways. I guess I'll meet the new girl on Monday then._

Later that evening Ichigo and a couple of his friends were in front of his house tossing the old pigskin around a bit enjoying the falling temperature in the air.

"Hell yeah, I'm glad its fall again. Football season is officially on its way. I can't wait to get back on that field," a tall, strapping, muscular boy with crimson hair tied up in a high ponytail said as he tossed towards a guy with spiky ebony locks.

The ebony boy who caught the ball was a little bit smaller than the redhead in both height and muscle type but his physique was no less amazing, "Heh, I know right, Renji," he turned and tossed the ball Ichigo's way. "So babe, are you going to play this year or what?" Ichigo's eye twitched as he caught the ball and glared at the guy's handsome face. "Shuuhei, how many fucking times do I have to tell you to stop using those soft, prissy pet names towards me?"

Shuuhei laughed at his boyfriend's serious tone and immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, Ichi, but I can't help it. It's so easy to get you riled up," he tried to withhold any further laughter.

Ichigo's reddened a bit, "Shut the hell up, would you," he flipped his boyfriend off.

Ichigo and Shuuhei have been together for almost three years now. They started dating back when they were sophomores. They're both are proudly open about their relationship, neither have a problem how others feel about them being together. As long as they're respected by their peers and others that are close to them, they didn't give two shits what everybody else thought about them.

"Dude, have you met your new neighbors yet?" Renji jumped in on the couple's petty argument. He stared across the street at a figure leaving the house.

"No, and I don't care." He glared at the redhead, his back turned towards the house.

Shuuhei stopped momentarily stole a glance from the female hopping into her yellow jeep. "Whoa, looks like Ichigo got some hardcore eye candy living on his block." He smirked devilishly.

"What," Ichigo spat out, his tone filled with a bit of jealously. But it was too late by the time he turned around the mystery beauty zoomed passed them with her music blasting so loud you could it as she rounded the corner. He didn't even get a chance to look at her.

* * *

**Moments earlier, Urahara House**

There was roar of laughter coming from downstairs. The girl, who was staring in the mirror, just shook her head before putting her small diamond studded nose ring in her right nostril. She grabbed her purse and headed down. She paused on the lower steps of the staircase once she caught a view of her parents. They looked so happy all cuddled up on the loveseat in the living room or their new home, sipping red wine and watching some romantic comedy on TV. Dozens of boxes that haven't been open yet are still scattered about their new house.

You smiled at your parents, "Well, you two look all comfy-cozy in our new little dream home," you sighed a bit.

The cocoa skinned beauty, which was your mother, deep golden eyes frowned a bit before sitting up straight on the couch, "Is something the matter, Hun?"

"Yeah, is there something on your mind, Kiddo," your father had fairer skin tone that which played off your mother's tone quite well. He stood up before continuing, "Because you know we're here if you want talk."

Not wanting to ruin your parent's romantic evening together, you decided against speaking negative about the move and how you already hated it here. "No, it's nothing. I am just going out to drive for a bit, maybe grab something to eat."

You made your way towards the door before Yoruichi stopped you. "Uh, are you sure, Jade? I mean we ordered in Chinese already," your mother tried her best to cheer you up from your sadden state.

Kisuke joined in, "And this movie we're watching is really funny. Why don't you sit and watch it with us, Pumpkin?"

"No…I really need some fresh air. I been cooped up in this house all week long," you headed out the door and yelled back to your parents, "I'll be back around ten-ish. Bye!"

Yoruichi sighed, "Kisuke, do you ever think she will come around. Jade has been acting a bit…_off_ since the move."

Her husband kissed her cheek and offered her comfort by rubbing her shoulders, "Don't worry about Jade. You know it's always hard for kids to up, move and leave their old lives behind, just to have to start all over in fitting in and making new friends. But she will be fine…she is strong just like her mother," he offer another kiss in reassurance.

There you stood outside of your new home. The suburbs of Orange County were quiet and painstakingly perfect just like how it was on TV, it almost irked you. You were almost waiting for the moment some Spencer and Heidi wannabes to drive pass your house bumping the new Justin Beiber in their ride. It was a vast difference growing up in the loud, crowed, urban parts of the city.

As you made your way to your jeep you spotted three guys around your age standing across the street. Two of the three were practically undressing you with their eyes, while the one with the amazing bright orange hair had his back towards you. You rolled your eyes at them before getting in and starting up the engine, turning your stereo up and driving off.

_Hmm…I remember one of those twins from across the street saying they had an older brother going to my school. I wonder which one of them was him...to be honest both of the ones I got a good look at were friggin' hot….but the Mr. Tangerine Head remains a mystery._

"Oh, well…" you said to yourself before dismissing the thought from your head. "I have better things to worry about right now than guys."

After about half an hour of driving around the aimlessly you decided to stop at this restaurant/bar.

"I hope this place can make a decent burger….I'm starving." You grabbed purse and went inside.

The waiter sat you down at a table after about a five minute wait, "Would you like to hear any of the house specials miss," the young waiter with boyish looks smiled at you after handing you a menu.

"Uh, no, I'm fine. I just need some time to look over the menu. Can I have a strawberry-lemonade, please," you smiled back.

"Sure! Take your time on deciding what to order and I will be back in a few minutes with your drink," he smiled once more before leaving.

After turning yourself sideways you let your right leg rest on the cushion seat of your booth while the other stayed planted on the floor. You stared over the menu simultaneously while looking around the restaurant, taking in your environment. The place was rather empty for it to be a Saturday night. There were only about five people in there, including you. Your bright greenish-yellow eyes lazily scanned the bar area until they met a man's azure ones. Feeling embarrassed that you been caught by the man you quickly hid your face behind your menu. After a minute or so of calling yourself an idiot you gathered up the courage to look and see if the man was still looking your way.

He was gone….

You let out a relieving but much disappointing sigh that the man was gone. Slowly, turning around in your booth, you placed the menu down and you nearly choked. There the man with the amazing azure eyes was sitting right across from you. His ever intense eyes bore deep into yours. You felt your cheeks flush by the attractive older man staring you down. He could practically smell the nervousness drip from your body, a smug smirk crept across his face and his eyes sharpened.

"May I ask you your name," he said asked.

"Jade…" was all you managed to get out in front of the handsome man.

"Jade, huh? That's an exotic name…fit for an exotic looking beauty," he grinned seductively. My Name is Grimmjow."

* * *

**Well I am ending it there for now….im tired and blah. Tell me what you guys think….I gotta focus on writing some stuff for my other stories lol.**

**But man when I read bleach's chapter that came out last week and saw Ichigo's new look….I almost passed out. He looked so effin sexy with that long hair lol.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for the reviews I got for the last chapter guys. =) And our story continues.**

**Oh yeah….I don't own bleach.**

**Sorry for errors and crap lol.**

**

* * *

**

You shifted a little in your seat. Body tense from having the strapping man's eyes on you. By the looks of it you can tell he was enjoying your state of vulnerability, he bit his bottom lip before continuing, "So I have never seen you around here, tell me…why is that?"

"Well you see-"

"Here is your strawberry lemonade, miss." someone interrupted you. It was the waiter, who had come back with the drink you ordered. He placed it down before you, "Has the lady decided on what she will be having this evening?" he smiled, readying his pad.

"Uhh," you paused for a second, looking at the blue haired man across from you. He nodded his head to you to go on telling you to order before taking a swig of his beer. Looking back down at the burger section of menu, you found yourself troubled. "Well, I'm not quite sure on what I want to order yet. Any suggestions on the burgers?" you smiled up at the waiter.

He smiled back and begin to answer you before Grimmjow piped in, "They have a killer mushroom bacon swiss burger, you should try it."

"Yes, it is quite good," the waiter agreed lowly as he gave Grimmjow an annoyed side glance.

You bit the side of your bottom lip before shrugging to yourself, "Oh, what the hell, I'll try that." you smiled.

"Alright then, miss," the waiter took your menu with an eager smile, he paused for a second before looking over at Grimmjow, "Do you need anything else, sir?" his tone now dull and lifeless.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at him, "No, but thanks for asking," he leaned in to look at the boy's nametag, "Kyle. Now hurry up and get that order in, okay, Sport? I'm sure the lovely lady over here is hungry," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

Kyle mumbled a bit to himself before excusing himself from your table. You watched the man as left. "I think you may have made a new enemy here. Better not have him take your order anymore. You will probably find out your dressing in your salad is a little too creamy," you laughed.

Grimmjow placed his arms on the table to lean on, "Who cares," he snorted, "I have a deal with a lot of those little snot-nosed punks at my job. So believe me having one more enemy added to my list is nothing."

"Really," you questioned before taking a sip of your drink, "May I ask what do you do?"

"I teach math at one of the local high schools," he replied, "Why did I choose to become a teacher, I cannot answer that. I regret the day I became one," he took another sip of his cool beer.

You nearly spit out your drink, you couldn't believe the youthful man before you was a teacher. You gave a nervous laugh, "Heh-you're a teacher…but you look so you-"

He beat you to the punch, "Young? Yeah, I get that a lot. Actually, I just turned twenty-seven a few months back," he smirked, "You should see the old cougars at work practically try to tear away at me with their crawls. It's fucking sickening," he shook his head.

You laughed at the man, clearly your throat before looking away. You had no idea what to talk about with him anymore. The incredible sexy man that sat across from you was a decade older than you and on top of that was a teacher out of all things! The thought of him possibly teaching at your new school quickly came to mind. But that would be crazy if that were actually true, there are various high schools in this county. There is no possible way he just so happen to teach at yours…right?

Jade…

Its like a one in a million chance-right? No possible way at all…

_Jade?_

Or at least that was what you were trying to tell yourself.

**Jade!**

You snapped out of your state by someone calling out to you. _Dammit, I am doing it again. I was spacing off…oh my god, he's touching me._

It was true. The blue haired man had his hand on top of yours, his touch was warm…so warm that it struck a small fire inside the pit of your stomach. It was weird how this-by all means, complete stranger, filled you with butterflies. His hands were so huge compared to your small delicate ones.

"Jade," Grimmjow called out again. You gave the man a puzzling look.

"Yes," your eyes met his again.

He arched a brow at you, "Are you alright? I kept calling out to you but you seem to be daydreaming," he squeezed your hand a bit.

"I am sorry," you scratched the back of your head for a second, "I tend to do that sometimes, I hope I didn't freak you out or anything," you gave a nervous chuckle.

He smirked, "No, not at all. If anything you remind me of one of those knuckleheads in my classroom, they tend to do that a lot more than paying to class session. No wonder more than half of them have to repeat my class this year," he laughed to himself, "But enough about me, you didn't answer my question yet."

"Umm, what was it again?"

"How come a never seen you here before?"

"Ohh, yeah…well because I just moved here last week from L.A."

He nodded his head in agreement, "That could be the case. You seem a bit young," he took in your appearance, noting your innocent face and carefree expression, "So I take it your one of the local college students. What is your major?" he left no room for saying you were anything else but that.

You cleared your throat, "Uh, yes, I am a college, I am majoring in journalism," you lied.

_I am going to hell for lying to his man…but I am not __**really**__ lying , I am going to be a senior this year. And that is what I am going to major in when I go off to college next fall…after I graduate high school-which is next year. So technically I am telling half the truth._

"Ah, journalism…not bad, Kid. You know I heard th-"

Deciding to not stay on the topic anymore you swiftly change it. "So, uh, Grimmjow…are you married?" You asked in a more sly matter as you eyed the man across the table, leaning in, placing your elbows on the table. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you silently wished that the roguish looking man wasn't. There was no way you spend another second innocently flirting with a man that was already claimed by another. You held much respect for the sacred vow of marriage between two people. Even though in this day and age the world didn't seem to care anymore about it.

He mimicked your movements done by you second ago, only he leaned in closer. There was a mischievous smirk that graced his face. "And what if I told you I was, would you still talk to me?"

"To be honest. No. No, I wouldn't," you simple relied.

He arched a brow. " Okay, I'm not married…but what if I was seeing somebody at the moment then?" he continued.

"Still…that answer would be no." you shook your head at him. Just where was this dude getting at with you.

"Oh, really?" Your answer didn't seem to convince Grimmjow, "I think your lying," he boldly stated, moving in closer towards you.

Your body came forward more too, though you thought against it seconds before. "Excuse me?" Your brow arched in curiosity. "What kind of girl do you think I am, Grimmjow? I do have morals and respect for myself and other people's relationships as a matter of fact." It kind of irked you that the man didn't see you as a girl that thought highly of herself. You huffed a little.

Not wanting to back down from the nonverbal challenge, the man leaned in again and was only inches away from your face. Like four or five inches away to be exact. He could visibly see the slight tint in your face, you inched back a bit. Grimmjow knew when he caught a line and when it was time to reel in the catch. Women were so easily to read for him-he should know with the numerous relationships he's been in the past. "Its not that I think you're a…oh what's the word I'm looking for-slut, skeezer, whore or anything like that."

He watched your face freeze, he could tell you were kind of taken back by his choice of words. A small smile crossed your just laughed quietly and waited for him to continue. He laughed too before he continued, "But I see something in your eyes that tells me otherwise. You really hope that I am not involved with anybody, so you can continue to talk to me because…well because you want me." he finished nonchalantly before downing the rest of his beer.

A snort escaped from your mouth and you rolled your eyes but not before retreating from the man. "No, that's not it." Your tone was very subtle.

"I find that hard to believe, Jade," he smirked. "Besides its written all over your pretty little face-but don't feel bad though. Many women want me. But If it gives you some sort of ease, I am single, just to let you know. " he laughed.

"My, my, you're are certainly a narcissistic one, aren't you?"

He only shrugged before continuing, smirk never leaving his face, "I only speak the truth, doll."

Before you reply with a smart-ass remark to the blue godlike man. Kyle, the waiter from earlier, came back with your meal. He said something along the lines of hoping you enjoy your meal before leaving. Deciding to let the conversation go, you slid out of your seat, slowly. "I will be right back, going to the ladies room to wash my hands," you begin to leave.

"Don't take too long." Grimmjow replied.

Once making into the bathroom you walked to the sinks and looked into the mirror. You exhaled slowly and closed your eyes for a second. You smiled before opening them. There was no one else present in the rest room, you dully noted, due to ever present silence. For a second you thought to yourself, maybe moving here isn't that bad. A week into moving you already bumped into a beyond sexy man. The faucet turned on and the sound of rushing water filled the ladies room. After washing your hands , you open the door to take leave but was stopped by someone blocking your way.

It was him. Grimmjow. Grimmjow was blocking your way.

There was an look in his eyes. It was almost animalistic…lustful. The two of you stood silently, staring at each other for what seemed like hours. An edgy look begin to spread on your face, you anxiously waited for the man to do…or say something. You hated this feeling, being so tense so…uneasy. Normally, you didn't act this way around people-especially men. But something about Grimmjow that just threw your whole attitude off.

"Grimmjow, what are you-" you begun but was cut off by him gently pushed you back inside the restroom.

He made his move.

You watched as he locked the door from behind and turned to look at you. There was an hungry look in his eyes, he didn't say nothing before pouncing on you. The man had pushed you against the counter before picking you up and placing you on top of it. He attacked your mouth with his. Your breath caught inside your throat as he kissed you. You felt his tongue brushed against your full lips, asking for entrance. You didn't give much of a fight as you kissed back. Grimmjow's kisses were hot. They burned with hunger and intent as if the man craved your body. He wanted your body, needed your body.

Moans filled his mouth from you as his hands ran along your body, grabbing and squeezing after inch of it-driving your body to the edge. If you didn't stopped the man now, you wasn't sure if you could stop before something goes down in that bathroom. And to tell the truth…you really didn't care if it did 'go down' in there. You wrapped you arms around Grimmjow, pulling his body closing to your, not once breaking the kiss. God, his body felt so good against yours. So muscled, so hard…just thinking about it made you practically made you wet in your lower regions.

One of his hands went down to your jeans and disappeared inside them with ease. "I want you," your body stiffened a little as he spoke against your lips before moving his tongue down your neck and devours it. You moaned louder. His hand in your pants moving towards your moist lips, he rubbed gently against your soaked barrier, that was your panties. "I can tell that you want this too." he breathed.

"I don't kn-know abo-ut th-IS." your voiced hitched as he started to rub your swollen clit.

"Maybe you should stop second guessing yourself and let it happen, Jade." His said in between his assaults on neck. Once he felt like he has done enough damage he moved to the other side and continued.

"Grimmjow, maybe we should sto-"

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated. Showin' how funky and strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right. Just beat it, beat it. Just beat it, beat it.**

It was your cell phone going off and from the ring tone sound going off it, you knew it was your mom. She was ever the M.J. fan, she cried for days after hearing of his passing the year before.

You pulled back from Grimmjow and answered your phone, "Hello," you watched as his face deflated. You gave him a sympathetic look back and gave a small shrug, he started rubbing your thighs casually.

"Yeah…..yeah, I know…..okay, okay…uh-huh…I was just leaving…..okay, I'll be there soon…no, you don't have to wait up," you sighed a bit. Your mother was always a uber protective of you. "Alright then, bye."

You closed your phone and slid off the counter, pushing Grimmjow back a little. "Uh, yeah….I have to go now," you said in a quicken pace as your gave yourself a quick look-over in the mirror before heading towards the door.

Grimmjow face went blank. _What the fuck just happen here? _He snapped out of his vacant expression to call out to you. "Hey Jade, wait where are you goin-"

You cut him off, "Sorry I have to go now," you paused with your hand on the door, you looked back at the puzzled man, "…it was, uh, nice meeting you," and just like that you were out the door as if you just didn't have a heated moment in a bathroom of a restaurant with him. Grimmjow wasn't a happy camper.

He growled deep in his throat before shortly following behind, exiting the restroom. His eyes watched you from across the eatery as you stood there talking with Kyle probably telling him to box up your food to go. The two of you begin walking away towards the front of the restaurant, splitting apart for the momentarily, him going to the kitchen and you towards the cashier.

Just like that…you were gone. Out of Grimmjow's life. He didn't even get a chance to get your number to keep in touch because the man would be lying if he didn't say he was quite interested in you. It was probably a fat chance that he would ever run into you again.

* * *

**And I am going to stop there for now. *grins* Stay tune for the next chapter everyone. =) Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back with another chapter, thanx for the reviews everyone. Sorry for grammer and spelling. **

**I don't own bleach.**

* * *

**6:29 A.M., Monday Morning**

**Beep, beep….beep, beep…**

Ichigo's hand slams down on his alarm clock with a force. One of his honey brown eyes slowly cracked open and stares at the clock. _6:30.…_

He pulled himself out of bed and brought his feet to the floor. Ichigo brought his hands up to his face and massaged the sleep out of his eyes, he groaned. Today was the start of school year and he wasn't so keen on having to wake up this early to go and deal with all the annoyance that school brought. His cell phone started to vibrate on his nightstand. He knew it could only be one person to text him so early.

He grabbed it and with the tap of his finger against the screen it lite up. He read the text and a smirk slowly crossed his face. The message was from Shuuhei.

_Rise and shine, Ichi. Time get to get up, sleepy head. See you at school. XOXO_

It wasn't much but just having his boyfriend send him a simple message like that was a good way to start the day. Ichigo didn't really voice it out loud that much to others, but he was glad to have someone as loving and caring as Shuuhei. He always loved the simple things he did, like a this text message for instance. Ichigo then tapped the reply button on the phone and wrote back a quick message before getting up to go get ready for his day.

_Shut the hell up, Shuu. Its too early for that crap._

"Alright, I'm leaving. See you guys later," Ichigo said to his family eating breakfast at the dinner table, he grabbed his car keys off the counter.

"Have a good day at school, son. Hope you find yourself a pretty girlfriend up there, so you can make me a grandfather soon," Isshin laughed.

Ichigo's eye twitched at the thought. It wasn't that he didn't like girls or didn't find them attractive. Most of his closet friends were girls including his best friend. He just found out that having a relationship with Shuuhei was far less troublesome and drama filled, he was quite content with it, too. Hell, he couldn't really name a girl that he was remotely interested in except Rukia at one point in time….but that was a whole other story to get into. "It's too early for you to be talking stupid, old man. So just stop now."

"Ichi, Ichi, you not going to sit and have breakfast with us?" Yuzu asked while looking at the plate she had set for him at the table.

"Sorry, Yuzu, if I sit around and eat, I will definitely be late", he frowned for a second, "But wrap it up for me and I'll eat it later or something."

Satisfied with her older brother's answer, Yuzu decided to go along with it, "Okay, Ichi, have a good first day," she smiled.

He smiled at her and Karin, "Bye, you two," he stopped to glare at Isshin, "Bite me, asshole," he left the kitchen and exited his home. Immediately, he felt the scorning sun upon his skin, he groaned.

"Just what I need, another hot ass day. Oh, God, I hate summer. Everywhere else is cooling down but not here," he pressed the little device on his key ring and his car beeped, the alarm turned off, "Sunshine and rainbows everywhere. I wish is fucking rain storm will come already."

He walked down the pathway of his home and onto the driveway where his black BMW was parked at. He threw his book bag in the passenger side before settling in the drivers seat. With a twist of his key he turned the ignition on…or well tried too. His car didn't turn on, it was acting funny again. Ichigo didn't know how or why it got this way but problem started a couple months ago. For the longest he tried to just avoid the issue and about taking it to the shop, insisting it was nothing big. His denial sure paid off. His brow furrowed in frustrating as he hit his steering wheel momentarily taking his frustration out on it.

"No, no, don't act out on me now, not today, dammit," he popped the hood of his BMW, thinking maybe he could try to pinpoint the issue. Which he highly doubt he'll find…but he was trying to be optimistic at the moment.

Just then he heard a door slam, Ichigo turned around to wear the noise came from. It was from across the street at the new neighbors house. _A girl… _

He managed to take in as much of the alien girl's appearance from across the street before it looked like he was some kind of a pervert. Ichigo couldn't make out the facial features of the girl because of the distance and a fashionable pair of oversized shades on her face. _She is certainly dressed for the weather today. _Ichigo noted her appearance. She wore a simple thin strapped white tank top with a pair of tight green track shorts with white trimming on them and some sliver gladiator scandals with matching accessories to complete it. That outfit really showed off her amazing pear shaped body. The girl wasn't really top heavy like Orihime or Rangiku for example, but had a nice B cup size. Along with that she had hips for days and nice voluminous thighs and probably a nice bottom to go along with it. Another thing that caught his eye was the girl's smooth caramel skin beaming under the sun. It looked so soft, so supple, so…._oh, crap, she is staring right at me._

_Tangerine head…_You stood there staring at guy you saw outside the night before with the other two guys. _So he's the one that lives there. Why the hell is he staring at me?…What a pervert._

Deciding to ignore the creepy, possible sex offender, from across the street. You walked over to your jeep and unlocked the door. From the looks of it, it seemed that tangerine head was having car problems. After getting situated in the car, you looked up into the rear view mirror to check your hair. Today you styled it in two French braids that stopped a little under your breast. Brushing your straightened bangs to the left side of your brow, you noticed tangerine's back towards you, he was leaning over his engine fiddling around with things in there.

_Maybe I should offer him a ride… _

"Nah," You laughed after you thought it over for a second, "Daddy always told me never to talk to strangers…and I intend not too," you rolled your eyes at the mirror reflection. Oh, well, you couldn't waste anymore time, it was already a little passed 7:30 and you had to get going. Moments later you were backing up out of your driveway and driving past the boy. You fought the urge to honk at him as a _friendly notion _as you drove by him with a smile but you decided against it. The poor guy's day already looked like it was at a bad start, guess you will just see him at school then…if he makes it. :p

"That…that…_bitch. _She can clearly see that I am having car problems and she didn't even stop to offer me a ride to school. I mean its not like she doesn't know we go to the same school, Karin and Yuzu told _her _when they went over there last week."

Moments passed by before Ichigo leaned up against the side of his car mumbling some not-so-nice things under his breath. Before he decided to give it another shot at figuring what was wrong with his car and failing again, yet again. He was in the middle of writing out a text to Shuuhei asking him to stop by and pick him up. That was when he saw the yellow jeep pull up across the street again. Ichigo frowned as he watched the unfamiliar girl jog up the walkway and go inside the house, only to reappear shortly after with a wallet in her hand.

And just like before he expected you to get back in the car and drive off again without giving him so much as a glance. He watched as you backed your jeep out and he looked back down, not wanting to make eye contact and see rejection again.

_**Beep, Beep….it was the sound of a car horn.**_

Ichigo looked at the yellow jeep that was running in front of his house. The window rolled down and the you poked your head out and called out, "Ahh, yo, Tangerine head. You need a ride to school?"

Ichigo's brow immediately furrowed with annoyance at the new nick name you gave him but then relaxed when he heard your offer. "Yeah, I do."

"Well hurry it up and hop in or you'll make the both of us late."

"Okay, let me just get my things," he watched you reply to him with a lackluster nod. He put his cell phone in his back pocket and went to gather his backpack from his car." _I guess I was wrong about her…sot a bitch at all._

You turned your head to the side as Ichigo went to open the door. Already placing your stuff in your back seat you watched as he got in and settled down. Turning your head quickly, not wanting him to notice you looking, you placed one hand on top of the steering wheel and leaned forward a bit. Ready to roll.

The orange haired boy closed the door and looked your way as he was about to saying something to you. "My name is Ichi-"

"Seat belt."

"Huh," Ichigo said in a puzzled tone. "Wha-"

"Seat belt…put your seat belt on so we can go," you said dryly as if your were irritated.

Ichigo noticed you didn't not stop to look at him once or take your sunglasses off as you spoke, rather rudely, to him. "Oh, yeah…sorry," he said dumbfounded, feeling embarrassed by you.

Click. You heard the seat belt lock, securing the boy in his seat. You remained quiet as you took your foot off the break and gave a little more pressure than needed against your gas peddle making your car jerk forward as it rushed down the street. From the corner of your eye you caught your new neighbor being forced back into your seat and let out an 'umph' at your previous actions. You fought back the smile that crept in the corner of your mouth.

"Thanks for giving me a ride to school. I was having troubles with that piece of shit car of mines," he looked over, focusing on your perfect side profile.

_Piece of shit…that's a BMW Z4 sDrive35is. That's a sixty-one thousand dollar car, you spoiled ass._"Eh, whatever." you said nonchalantly. Not once looking at him since he got in your car.

Ichigo's eye twitched again, _I take that back…she not just a bitch, she's a rude bitch. _he leaned back in your seat deciding to give up on having any sort of conversation with you.

"You like music?"

"Uh, yeah…" Ichigo gave you a 'did-you-seriously-just-ask-that?' look

He couldn't tell but you were rolling your eyes at him from behind your shades. _Smartass. _You pulled up at a stop sign, "What about rap?"

Ichigo looked over at you and nodded. "Yeah, who doesn't?" Ichigo had a wide variety taste when it comes to music. He preferred to call people like him a _universal listener. _All music was good music to his ears. If one genre didn't fit his mood at the time he was sure another would.

"Hmm, good." You replied back while scrolling down your ipod that was hooked up in your in your car. After settling on a song, you bit the music player down and turned your volume all the way up. The song started and beat of the base blast through your speakers, vibrating the seats and dashboard of the jeep. The sudden sound wave hit Ichigo's ear and made him jump against his seat only to be restrained by his seatbelt but tried to play it off like it was nothing. He would never admit it but it scared him. You didn't notice but Ichigo was smirking at you being lost in your own musical world, as if he wasn't there at all. You were moving your upper body and bobbing your head to the beat. Singing along with the song, word for word, not missing a beat.

_All that bullshit's for the birds_

_You ain't nothin' but a vulture_

_Always hopin' for the worst_

_Waiting for me to fuck up_

_You'll regret the day when I find another girl, yeah_

_Who knows just what I need, she knows just what I mean_

_When I tell her keep it drama free_

_Ohohohohohohohoh…Chuckin up them (deuces)_

_I told you that I'm leaving (deuces)_

_I know you mad but so what?_

_I wish you best of luck_

_And now I'm finna throw them deuces up_

_I'm on some new shit_

_I'm chuckin' my deuces up to her_

_I'm moving on to something better, better, better_

_No more tryin' to make it work_

_You made me wanna say bye bye_

_say bye bye_

_say bye bye to her _

_Uh, Use to be valentines_

_Together all the time_

_Thought it was true love, but you know women lie_

_Its like I sent my love with a text two times_

_Call cause I care but I ain't get no reply_

_Try'na see eye to eye but its like we both blind_

_Fuck it lets hit the club, I rarely sip but pour me some_

_Cause when its all said and done,_

_I ain't gon' be the one that she can always run to_

_I hate liars, fuck love, I'm tired of tryin'_

_My heart big but it beat quiet_

_I don't never feel like we vibin'_

_Cause every time we alone its a awkward silence_

_So leave your keys on the kitchen counter_

_And gimme back that ruby ring with the big diamond_

_Shit is over, what'chu trippin' for?_

_I don't wanna have to let you go_

_But baby I think its better if I let you know_

_I'm on some new shit_

_I'm chuckin' my deuces up to her_

_I'm moving on to something better, better, better_

_No more tryin' to make it work_

_You made me wanna say bye bye_

_say bye bye_

_say bye bye to her _

_Look, my shorty always on some bullshit like Chicago_

_So I flip that middle finger and the index finger follow_

_Deuces, we ain't got no future in tomorrow_

_I'm a dick, so it shouldn't be that hard to swallow_

_The other chick I'm with never complain_

_She make wanna leave the one I'm with-Usher Raymond_

_Probably didn't register, don't trip, later on it will_

_Shorty full of drama like gangsta grizzles_

_I finally noticed it, it finally hit me_

_Like Tina did Ike in the limo, it finally hit me_

_I got a new chick, and she ain't you_

_She Paula Patton thick, she give me déjà vu_

_And all that attitude, I don't care bout it_

_But all that shit I do for her, you gon' hear bout it_

_Breezy rep two up, two down_

_But I'm just puttin' two up, chuckin' up the deuce now._

_Im on some new shit_

_Im chuckin my deuces up to her_

_Im moving on to something better, better, better_

_No more tryin to make it work_

_You made me wanna say bye bye_

_say bye bye_

_say bye bye to her _

Soon the two of you pulled up the school. Teenagers that were standing about and talking in front of the school all stopped and looked as your music blasted and zoomed passed them in the student parking out. After finding a spot that you half satisfied with you decided to park midway towards the back of the lot. Maybe if you two arrived a little earlier you could of found a decent spot, instead now you have to make a little walk up towards the school gates.

* * *

**Okay, im don't for now, im tired lol. Hope yall liked it. =) **

**P.S. - yes, I used a Chris Brown song….I can't help but like it. But I don't like that dude anymore and not a fan since he start using a female's face as a punching bag…..Asshole. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys, my laptop caught this nasty little virus and crashed on me a couple months ago. But I got it fixed and running smoothly. Hope yall enjoy this chapter. Sorry for spelling and grammar errors! =)**

After securing a space in the parking lot of the school you turned the ignition off to your jeep without a word. You looked over at Ichigo, who was already gathering his backpack in his hands, making his exit. You followed suit by grabbing your things too and opening your door to get out. After pulling your tan paperboy style book bag over your head to rest across your right shoulder, you locked your door and turned your alarm on. You met up with Ichigo who was standing behind your car, he was probably waiting to walk with you to the front steps of the school, or so you assumed.

"Yo, Ichigo, wait up!"

The Tangerine head and you turned around to see a group of boys walking up the parking lot coming towards you. You noticed two ff them right off the bat, the ebony haired and the red head from yesterday. The third guy had blond hair styled in some weird way and held a lazy glance.

"Hey I remember you from the other day, Ichigo's new neighbor," the redhead held an smirk that rang between the lines of eagerness and pure arrogance. He held out his hand, "My name is Renji. If you not doing anything later I would love to show you around the town or something."

You looked at his hand and back up at the flame head and smiled and shifted your weight to one side. "Oh, you mean something like a date?" You raised your brow and gave a suggestive grin.

Renji looked at Ichigo for a second before nodding his head, his shit eating grin never leaving his face, "Yeah…if you want to call it that."

You shook your head and began to laugh. _Is this clown serious? _You patted his broad shoulder to show some pity before rejecting him. "Sorry…..Reggie? Was it?"

"Its Renj-" The redhead barely had a chance to correct you.

"But just by looking at you…" you cast him a quick look over and shook your head again, "You're not my type, bud." Before Renji could convince you otherwise and looked over at Ichigo. "Hey, Tangerine Head, If you need a ride home after school just meet me by the jeep. And if you not there before I am….I'm ghost."

"I many times do I have to tell you my name is NOT Tangerine Head, It's-"

"Yeah, okay, well see you later, bye!" You said, clearly ignoring what Ichigo had to say and made your way through the gates of the property.

Ichigo's brow started to twitch by the growing annoyance of you. He had known for less than an hour and you were already pissing him off like a certain midget he knows. "That little…." he held his hands up to mimic him choking the life out of someone. "God, I wanna choke her."

Shuuhei laughed and gripped the back of Ichigo's neck and drew him in for a kiss on his cheek. "Ichigo relax, stop letting little things sweat you so much. If you do you will be gray before the time graduation comes."

Ichigo sighed in relief, Shuuhei was always good at calming him down. "I know, you're right. As if dealing with Rukia's antics weren't enough already, I have another one to deal with now. God must hate me." he scowled.

"She didn't seem so bad to me…we shouldn't judge people off of first impressions all the time. You never know Ichigo, she might be really nice." Izuru finally spoke up.

Ichigo gave him a sideway glance, "Always the optimist, I see."

Izuru grinned in return. "I try."

"She wants me." Renji said.

"What?" His three friends look at each other before laughing at their poor delusional friend.

"Yeah, man. I saw how she was all over you. Quite the lucky man to snag up such a beauty." Shuhhei said, boosting his friend ever growing ego.

The boys continued their conversation as they walked onto the campus.

"As if, she is not even pretty." Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes. "Come on…look at her hair for crying out loud…its hot pink."

"And you need glasses, fool," Renji returned with a roll of his eyes too. "Because any hot blooded male can look at that girl and wouldn't think twice before drinking her dirty bath water. _Gay_ or straight. Even Shuuhei admitted she looked good."

Ichigo glared at Shuuhei for a second with a binge of jealously because Shuuhei say she was a beauty. His grinned nervously before looking the other way pretending to ignore the conversation.

"And I like her hair…it's a very unique color." Izuru commented, offering his useless opinions again.

Suddenly feeling like he was fighting a losing battle, Ichigo wanted a change of subject, "Enough! I don't want to hear about…whatever the hell that girl's name is for the rest of the day." he started to faster leaving his group of friends behind.

"Whoa, someone is on their period today." Renji laughed.

"Great, now I am the one that is going to take the harassment for the rest of the day. Gee, thanks, Renji." Shuuhei falsely thanked his friend.

"Anytime, Bro. Anytime." Renji laughed as out one arm around his shoulder before Shuu returned with a elbow to his gut. "Okay, now that hurt." The redhead hunched over a bit from the stinging.

Shuuhei flashed his rarely seen beautiful smile, "Anytime, Bro. Anytime," before jogging away to catch up with his boyfriend.

"Uhh, you okay?" Izuru asked.

Renji gave him a dumbfounded look.

**-bleach-**

"Alright so where is hell is the gym," you said to yourself as you nibbled on your bottom lip. The bell had rung for school to begin and massive amounts of kids running around every which way made finding your destination all the more difficult. "I am about to give up, like seriously," you gave a defeated look. Pissed at the fact that it was so hard to find a huge ass building that every school had. But here….all the buildings were large and all looked a like from what you could tell.

Since you missed the scheduled days the school had for students to pick of their books, schedules and everything else needed for the year last week. The school called yesterday and left a message on the machine to go to the gym to pick up all that was needed.

So deciding on against not getting ran over by the angry mobs of students you pushed along side against the lockers and wait for the stampede to clear out, then find your way around. Minutes have passed by and the once roaring hallways were as quiet as ever. Nobody was in your way…but the still didn't help you out on finding your destination. "Well I better be on my way then."

Humming to yourself as you walked what seemed one of the infinite hallways of the school you noticed somebody at the locker fiddling with some stuff you guessed.

"Umm, hello, excuse me?" you called out to the person that was hidden behind the open locker door.

"Eep!" The person said before tons of papers flew into the air and onto the ground. "Ohh, no. Look at what I've done." The boy bend down to pick up his papers from the floor.

_Did he just squeak? _You said to yourself before putting on a apologetic smile and bend over to help the short boy pick up his things. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

"No, no, it's fine. It's not your fault," The short boy with shoulder length black hair said in a meek tone. "I really need to stop being so paranoid all the time." He looked over to see your hand offering most of his papers you gathered up. He took them quietly, his face growing flushed as he stared at your shapely legs and luscious thighs before standing up to meet you.

"No, It was my mistake….my dad always told me I took up habit of being "sneaky" like my mom." You smiled genuinely. "My bad, for real."

The shorter boy, who you had about a good three inches on, blushed in embarrassment as he looked at you for the first time. He nodded shyly at you, kicking himself in the head for having a brain fart.

"My name is Jade," you held out your hand for him to shake, "I was wondering could you help me with find my way around here."

Finally finding his voice again, he quickly took your hand in his to shake. "Uhh, yeah, of course I can help you, Jade. Well…try my best." He smiled at you.

You laughed at the sound of his eagerness, "Okay, well…" you looked at him for a second.

The boy looked back, blankly before blushing again, "Oh my name is Hanataro, sorry about that." He looked to the ground.

"No, need to apologize, you continued with your previous statement, "Well, Hanataro, I know this may sound stupid but I am having a hard time finding the gym. Think you can help?" You voice filled with thoughts of hope.

He laughed a little and nod his head. "You are just in luck," he closed his locker shut. "I am heading over there too help get the students their schedules and books together. Follow me."

"Alright, cool," you smiled.

The walk over the gym was bittersweet. You hated the fact to were one step closer to going to class to….._learn_. It was bad enough you were late as it is…but coming into a class in a middle of a lesson screaming, 'I am sorry for being late, Mr./Mrs. So and so, forgive me.' pretty much sounding like a dumb ass. Being the center of unwanted attention made your stomach churn. But on the lighter side of things, you made a new friend. You enjoyed small talk to the friendly yet nerdy, Hanataro. You can tell he was a kind person, who was just looking to make some friends.

"If you just take a seat in the bleachers and wait, someone will be with you as soon as possible to help get your things," Hanataro said as he held the door open for you to the building.

"Thanks, Hana," you said as you walked through to see almost two sections of the bleachers occupied by students. You eyes grew with disbelief, "Err, are all these people here waiting to get their stuff?"

Hanataro smiled, "Yeah, but If you don't want to wait you can follow me to the tables and I'll get you started."

He watched you in thought for a second, "Uhh, no, that's fine. I'll wait. Besides it wouldn't be fair to cut in front of those before me. I will gladly wait." you smiled.

_The longer, the better. I am in no rush to get to class. _

"Alright then," Hanataro gave you a knowing look, "Have a seat, Jade. And I will see you in a few."

You did as the short boy told and made your way to the top of the second set of bleachers to have a seat. Turns out that "few" turned into one ending class bell ringing….to another one. Now school was well into the middle of third period and there was only a few students left. You figured you will be out before the bell rings. You sat quietly, not paying attention to anything really, as you finger combed through your thick, tightly curled hot pink hair, that kissed your shoulders. Somewhere during the time third period started you decided to take down your French braids.

"Wow…" someone next to you said.

"Huh?" you looked over at the raven haired petite girl that was sitting next to you, quietly reading her book every since you came in to sit down.

Her deep purple eyes stared at your hair "I never would of thought you had that huge mass of hair hiding in those two braids before taking them down. It is very…..captivating, along with the color." She said in a sweet, mature tone.

You smiled softly, you never knew what it was about your hair but it drew people in. "Thanks a lot."

Turning her body towards you, the girl smiled, "My name is Rukia, you must be new here."

You frowned in embarrassment. "Do I stick out that much?….Figured," you sighed before smiling.

"I am sure we have a lot of new faces this year but….you stand out from them a lot. But that is nothing to be ashamed about."

"Next!" One of the office clerks called out from the gym floor. Rukia stood up and made her way to the steps. "Hey, I'll meet with you outside the gym and I'll walk you to class if you like?"

"Thanks, that would be a real big help, Rukia." you accepting her offering.

"No problem, really." she continued her graceful walk down the aisle.

After being called to gather your things you made your way outside to meet with the raven girl you met inside.

"Jade, over here!" The girl shouted somewhat, waving you down. She was standing with two raven haired midgets like her.

You smiled back and made your way over. _Ohmigod, there's more little people…are they triplets? Why do I get the sudden case of feeling like godzilla….and I'm only five-seven. _

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Rukia," you struggled holding the mountain of thick books in your hand. One of the girls with Rukia giggled sympathetically. She wore a bun with a ribbon tied around it.

"Do you need help?" the girl offered.

"Oh, no, I got this. You have your own books to carry…..but thanks for offering though," you assured the girl.

"Hey, Jade, I would like you to meet my friend, Momo." the girl that offered you help waved at you. You nodded back in return. "And this troublemaker here is my cousin, Senna."

"Yo! What's up?" The girl with golden eyes shouted energetically.

You laughed and replied with the same slang. "Nothing much going on, girl. I'm good."

"Wow, advanced chem, that sucks," Senna said, as she picked up one of the books from your stack.

Rukia took a look at your schedule, "Yeah, moms, is on my back about taking at least two AP classes and extracurricular activities to look good on my college application." you sighed painfully.

The girls laughed at you. "Compared to Rukia you have it easy….being the hire of a Kuchiki family business and all. Cousin Byakuya, is making her take all advanced classes this year because he refuses to 'have an idiot run his company.'" Senna said in her best Byakuya impression.

"Ouch," you said in response.

Rukia's face dulled over, "Thanks for reminding me, Senna." Momo just laughed at her friend's false pain.

"Sorry!"

"Well, anyways, third period is about to over a sec and from the looks of your schedule, you have first lunch with us. Wanna come sit with us?" she smiled. The bell rang for passing period and lunch for some.

"Oh, sure but I have to go put my books away though. I seen the cafeteria on the way over, meet you guys there?"

"Sure, we'll save you a seat, Jade." Momo said cheerfully.

"Okay, then."

**-bleach-**

"So far…everybody seems really nice here," you said to yourself before closing your locker and heading your way to the cafeteria, slowly. "I wonder how everybody is doing back at home?"

_I am sure they making it one hell of a first day as seniors. And I am missing it… _You frowned at your thoughts. _Even though were not all the far apart…everything is so different here._

Walking in the lunch room you ignored the glazes people were giving you. You didn't even have to look up and tell they were staring, you _felt_ it. Walking into the lunch line you grabbed the try and begin to look over the numerous food selections they had. All the food looked so delicious, you just couldn't decide. This was one thing this school had over your old one…WAYYY better food.

"Having a hard time deciding?"

You turned around and saw the boy you met earlier, Hanataro. You smiled instantly. "Oh, hey, nice seeing you again, Hana. You right…I am having a hard time, everything looks so good."

He laughed weakly, "Decisions, decisions…well if it helps you out any, The pizza here is really good." He grabbed a slice of the mushroom.

"Well that leaves me no choice, I guess I am going to have to try it now, too." You grabbed a slice of the deluxe style, along with some chips and a bottle of strawberry lemonade and followed him to the cashier.

Once paying for the meals the two of you walked alongside the tables of the loud lunchroom. You silently looking for Rukia and Hanataro…..you didn't know really, but you guessed he was looking for his peers too.

"Fuck, watch where you are going you little freak!" A female screeched.

You didn't know what was going on until you saw Hanataro apologizing profusely to this busty, strawberry blonde's white blouse covered in pizza sauce. She looked like she wasn't happy about it either.

_Oh, god, here we go._

**Make sure you read and review, my little butterflies. Next chapter, Grimmy is coming back lol.**


	5. GUESS WHOSE BACK! Update Note

Hey, All XD

Just wanted to keep this short and sweet and say that after a LONNNNNNNNNNG break and a jacked up laptop. I am getting back to work on this story and others. And have an idea for a new one. Ummm, hopefully I don't crash out by trying to write too so many stories at once. I dunno how some of these authors do it. LOL!

But look out for new chaps coming SOON! I am typing away as of now. Thanks to anybody who is still has just a little bit of interest in them :)

- Elle! :D


End file.
